Almost Lover
by ailing-red-rose
Summary: Songfic please read and review!


Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy

Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy

Songfic-Ailing Red Rose

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever Trick_

He saw the bright-eyed child laughing with delight. He saw her jump from the swing for far longer than she should have. He saw her astonishment when she appeared unharmed. He saw the others fear of the unknown, of something not normal. He rushed out to defend her, the unknown, the abnormal, and the feared.

He and the child become good friends. He shares his pain with her, unbelieving of finding a listener, of finding someone who cared. She takes care of him. She holds him when he cries. She rocks him to sleep--singing Spanish lullabies.

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

He becomes attached to this child. He feeds off this child. She becomes his addiction. Their relationship becomes his focus and he is able to forget or pretend to forget about his mother. His poor, dying mother.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

He hadn't thought about Lily Evans…no it was Potter…he should remember that now….it would be easier to forget about her. But if he was trying so hard to forget about her why was he there? Standing in that windy little forest.

_So long, my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Severus had just officially switched sides. There was no going back now. He was Dumbledore's man, through and through. The sheer force of it hit him. Lily had once again managed to ruin his life. He was now forever in her debt and would be fulfilling until the end of his days.

_We walked along a crowded street _

_You took my had and danced with me _

_Images_

The odd pair make their way across the deep, black lake. The redhead appears enchanted by the sparkling castle. The sallow skinned boy, however, appears to be enchanted by the redhead. She is clearly his savior.

_And when you left, you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never, never forgot these images_

_No_

A young woman, now, the redhead softly kisses him on the cheek. She is about to leave for Christmas holiday. A holiday she is spending with James Potter. She is telling him that she has forgiven him. But, she is also telling him that their friendship is over. That they are now two very different people. Different people headed on different paths. She does not regret their friendship and will always cherish it. He does not believe her. He turns gruffly away and heads slowly back to the castle.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

The sallow skinned man lies down on his bed. He stares at the canopy. It is green with silver edgings. It has been his for seven years. It has been one of the two constants in his life. The other one had been Lily Evans. He had stood by her side for ten years. Those ten years were over now. She had broken his heart when he had done nothing but heal hers.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Snape wearily sat down behind his teaching desk. A glass of scotch was in his hand. It was only 1/3 full. He had just been informed of Dumbledore's harebrained scheme to supposedly save the wizarding world. And it all depended on an 11–year-old boy. An orphaned 11-year-old boy. Her boy. The child of a child.

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Harry Potter looked exactly like his father. He was the reincarnation of everything Severus had hated. Of the man who had ruined his life. Well, now he was going to ruin his son's. This would be incredibly easy if not for the boy's eyes. He had the eyes of his mother.

_I cannot go to the ocean _

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted _

_And I bet you are just fine_

He is plagued with thoughts of her. He sees her through his death-mask fighting for the light, fighting as a goddess. He returns to his cot in the early morning angry and sour that she continues to infiltrate his mind. That she is still the only person who could possibly distract him from his work.

_Did I make it that _

_Easy to walk right in and out_

_Of my life?_

He goes to warn the redhead. He only sees the messy-haired man. He shuts the door in his face. But before, he tells him that the redhead has no desire to see him. That the redhead has completely forgotten about him. He runs back to the madman and tells him all.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Snape could tell that his time was near. He was about to die and Lily Potter was still the main concern in his life. However, this time, it was her son. Her stupid, idiot, git-like son. The boy couldn't figure out what he was supposed to. Couldn't figure out that the sword was from him. He gave the damn thing to Bellatrix! Could he be more of a dolt? No, yet Severus had to take care of him, in almost the exact same way he had his mother. And he was tired of it.

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you _

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do _

Severus was staring up at Lily's eyes. At least they looked like Lily's eyes. But they weren't really hers. The eyes he had been haunted by for the past 7 years had never been hers. She was long gone.

AN:

I'm not sure if this sucks or not? So if you could give me a clue-that'd really be appreciated. I am trying to get back into writing so thank you for being so patient!!


End file.
